PRIMERAS IMPRESIONES
by pgranger
Summary: Harry ya es un joven adulto con una vida tranquila al lado de su esposa, pero un día descubre que su único miedo no era sólo Voldemort... es un songfic


PRIMERAS IMPRESIONES  
  
Se conocían desde los once años, su amistad no había iniciado del todo bien, pero conforme pasó su primer año de escuela aprendieron a conocerse y ella se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de ser todavía una niña, lo quería. Todo empezó como una simple amistad, eran parte del famoso trío de Hogwarts, siempre inseparables, juntos en cada aventura, pero con el paso del tiempo se fueron haciendo cada vez más unidos, pasó de ser sólo su amiga, a ser su confidente y mejor amiga, con lo que lo fue conociendo mejor y entendiendo lo que sentía por él, se dio cuenta que no lo veía sólo como un amigo, a pesar de todas las veces que lo había negado ante las enamoradas de Harry, a pesar de saber que todo lo que le hacía sentir podría terminar con su amistad de años, no podía evitarlo, no podía evitar enamorarse de él, lo había intentado ocultar desde su tercer año, pero su actitud con ella, su preocupación hacia ella, sus atenciones, se lo hacían cada vez más difícil. Y ella no sabía que era lo que Harry sentía, siempre había pensado que la veía como su mejor amiga y nada más, sólo su paño de lágrimas. Pero nunca se dio cuenta de que era más que su mejor amiga, era la única que lo podía hacer recapacitar, la que lo mantenía con los pies en la tierra y lo hacía sentir que no todo había terminado. Su cuarto curso había sido crucial para él, habían pasado demasiadas cosas, Cedric había muerto, el señor Tenebroso había recuperado su cuerpo y casi muere al enfrentarse a él, pero después de todo esto, cuando se dio cuenta que la poca tranquilidad que habían tenido años atrás desapareció, ahí estaba ella, dispuesta a dar todo por él, y aquel día en el andén lo cambió todo, aunque él mismo quisiera hacerse creer otra cosa. Y después de su quinto curso sus sentimientos hacia ella se intensificaron al darse cuenta que podía llegar a perderla, que talvez no estarían juntos por siempre y debía aprovechar cada minuto a su lado. Y así lo hizo, al inicio de su sexto curso comenzó a cortejarla. Flash Back – no entiendo por qué no le dices de una buena vez que estás enamorado de ella – le decía su mejor amigo con tono desesperado, al ver a Harry arreglarse cuidadosamente. – ya te lo dije, no la quiero asustar, no puedo llegar y decirle: "Hermione! Estoy enamorado de ti, quieres ser mi novia?!" – dijo fingiendo tono decidido – no, Ron, no se puede hacer eso, y menos después de que, según yo, duré casi tres años enamorado de Cho, puede pensar muchas cosas... – dijo con tono serio. – oh, claro... lo olvidaba... las chicas tienen una mente bastante compleja – refunfuñó Ron – qué más da si estás con ella para olvidar a Cho? – dijo con tono relajado. – no es así! – aseguró Harry con tono enojado, dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a su amigo – yo la quiero, de verdad la quiero! – le dijo con tono sincero, saliendo del servicio, luego de declarar ganada la batalla por su cabellera, como siempre. – entonces confiésaselo! – lo animó Ron, pero Harry negó inmediatamente. – necesita ver que es así, quiero que se de cuenta que la amo, no quiero que malinterprete lo que siento por ella... quiero que cuando se lo diga, lo crea, que crea que de verdad la amo – le dijo con tono serio. – esta bien... ya entendí, vamos Harry, tienes un largo día y lo debes emplear bien... qué piensas hacer primero? – le preguntó sonriendo, intentando animar a su amigo. – pues mañana vamos a Hogsmeade, la voy a invitar – dijo Harry sonriendo orgulloso mientras salían del dormitorio. – muy bien, entonces me encargaré de que nadie los moleste – le dijo Ron con tono seguro. – moleste a quien? – escucharon una voz femenina al pie de la escalera, que casi hizo que Harry se cayera por esta – cuidado, Harry!... estás bien? – le preguntó Hermione ayudándolo, junto con Ron, a levantarse. – vamos, Hermione, casi nos matas del susto! – se quejó Ron llevándose una mano al pecho. – oh, tan fea estoy? – preguntó Hermione fingiendo tono triste, pero Harry negó rápidamente. – no, Herm, tu no eres fea! Al contrario, eres muy bonita! – le aseguró con tono nervioso, recibiendo un discreto empujón por parte de su mejor amigo y provocando el completo sonrojo de su amiga. – ehm... gracias – dijo Hermione bajando la mirada, sintiendo que la cara aún le ardía. – bueno, vamos a desayunar que muero de hambre – dijo Ron haciendo reaccionar a su amigo, que se había sonrojado al igual que Hermione – o quieren quedarse aquí todo el día? – preguntó muy poco complacido por la idea, pues él no pensaba iniciar ese día sin desayunar. – eh?... ah, no, vamos Ron – dijo Hermione un poco confundida, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el hueco del retrato, seguida por sus amigos. – calma, Harry, sólo es Hermione, lo recuerdas? – le dijo Ron en susurro, haciendo caminar a Harry. – sí... tienes razón, lo siento... – dijo intentando calmarse – Herm! Vas a ir mañana a Hogsmeade? – le preguntó volviendo a sonreír, mientras la alcanzaba fuera de la sala común y Ron intentaba alcanzarlos. – siempre vamos juntos, no? – dijo observando confundida a sus amigos, quienes asintieron. – sí... sólo que esta vez yo no podré acompañarlos – dijo Ron fingiendo tono apenado, y Hermione lo cuestionó con la mirada – quedé de ir con Luna, espero que no les moleste – dijo observando a sus dos amigos, quienes negaron. – entonces vas enserio con Luna? – le preguntó Hermione sonriendo y Ron asintió también sonriendo – me da gusto saberlo, creo que, a pesar de las diferencias que tuvimos el año pasado, es una buena chica – – lo sé, este verano pude tratarla mejor y les aseguro que no es tan rara como todos creen – dijo Ron sin dejar de sonreír. – no, ella no es rara... bueno, sólo por el hecho de estar enamorada de ti – le dijo Harry con tono burlesco, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de Hermione, que enseguida se convirtió en una risita divertida, y el gesto molesto de su amigo. – esperemos que la chica que se fije en ti sólo sea porque tiene una contusión cerebral pasajera, digo, para que no la atormentes mucho tiempo – le dijo Ron con el entrecejo fruncido y una sonrisa maquiavélica, provocando que la risita de Hermione se apagara y lo observara con gesto preocupado – sólo bromeo, Herm, estoy seguro que Harry tratará muy bien a la chica que le corresponda – le dijo Ron volviendo a sonreír. – te gusta alguien? – preguntó Hermione confundida, y Harry la observó preocupado, pero asintió – oh... y puedo saber?... bueno, supongo que no, porque se suponía que somos amigos y que nos teníamos confianza, pero parece que en estos casos, no... pero no importa, bueno hablamos luego, tengo que ir a la biblioteca – dijo rápidamente, intentando alejarse lo antes posible de ahí, pues había tenido la tonta esperanza de que Harry se llegara a fijar en ella ahora que ya no le interesaba Cho, o por lo menos de llegar a llamar su atención, pero ahora otra chica era la que le interesaba y por el momento no quería verlo, no mientras sentía esos enormes deseos de llorar. – quieres que te acompañe? – le preguntó Harry, haciendo caminar a Ron para alcanzarla, pero Hermione se negó. – no gracias, ustedes vayan a comer – les dijo sin voltearlos a ver, sólo haciendo un movimiento de mano como indicándoles que se olvidaran del asunto. – vamos, te puedo ayudar a buscar lo que necesites, no tengo mucho apetito – le dijo Harry con una sonrisa amable, pero Hermione volvió a negarse – por qué no? – le preguntó interponiéndose en su camino y dándose cuenta de los deseos de llorar de su amiga – Herm, estás bien? – le preguntó preocupado y Hermione asintió dándose media vuelta, para que Harry no la viera, con la excusa de que quería retomar su camino, pasando por detrás de Ron, pero Harry la volvió a interceptar – qué tienes? – le preguntó aún con tono preocupado, haciéndole una caricia en la mejilla y, para su sorpresa, Hermione la rechazó colocándose tras Ron. – por favor, dile que me deje... – le pidió en susurro a su amigo, pues él sabía lo que Hermione sentía por Harry, pero por petición expresa de ella no le había comentado nada a su amigo. – vamos Harry, recuerda que tenemos que cumplir con el castigo de Snape, mejor ve por tus cosas – le dijo Ron con tono serio, dirigiéndole una mirada significativa a su amigo, quien, un poco confundido, asintió y se fue – estás bien, Hermy? – le pregunto preocupado, mientras volteaba a verla. – gracias, Ron... yo... no lo soporto!... creo que lo mejor es que me aleje un poco de él, talvez así dejo de sentir esto por él – decía Hermione con tono triste – pero todo es su culpa! Ha tenido demasiados detalles conmigo últimamente... me hace pensar cosas que no son – le decía derramando varias lágrimas, sin darse cuenta que su amigo de mirada verde había regresado y había escuchado lo necesario para saber lo que sentía por él. – qué cosas te he hecho pensar? – le preguntó con tono serio, intentando ocultar su sonrisa, haciendo que Hermione temblara sobresaltada y volteara a verlo preocupada. – Harry, yo... – decía nerviosa y Harry le sonrió. – necesito saber lo que te he hecho pensar... de qué tengo la culpa – le decía sin dejar de sonreír. – pues... yo... – decía nerviosa, sin poder apartar su mirada de la corbata de su amigo pues no se atrevía a subir más la mirada. – ya! Díganse de una buena vez que se están volviendo locos por confesarse que se aman! – los interrumpió Ron con tono desesperado, haciendo que sus amigos se sonrojaran de sobremanera – muy bien, creo que yo quedo sobrando aquí – dijo sonriendo un poco apenado antes de darse media vuelta y alejarse de ellos, dejándolos en un profundo silencio. – es verdad lo que dijo Ron?... me amas como yo a ti? – le preguntó Harry un poco nervioso y Hermione asintió también nerviosa – entonces puedo preguntarte algo? – le preguntó Harry sonriendo y Hermione volvió a asentir aún nerviosa – quieres ser mi novia? – le preguntó mientras daba un paso hacia ella, quien, para su sorpresa, sonrió ampliamente mientras volvía a sonreír y lo abrazó. – oh Harry! No sabes cuantas veces soñé con esto!! – le decía mientras se aferraba a él. Harry sonrió aún más mientras correspondía a su abrazo y besó su cuello – te amo, Hermione, no tienes idea de cuanto – Fin Flash Back   
  
Un amigo me ha insinuado que es un sentimiento más allá de estar mal o estar bien, que ya me iré acostumbrando yo también con cada cambio que vendrá.  
  
Algunas veces le costaba creer que todo eso había pasado, el hecho de que Hermione hubiera aceptado ser su novia le costaba bastante aceptarlo, pero darse cuenta que ya tenía casi tres años que se habían casado le era casi imposible. Aún recordaba aquel día, y sabía que nunca lo olvidaría, había sido una tarde en una pequeña iglesia en las afueras de la ciudad, con una horrible tormenta de nieve, y como no haberla, estaban a mediados de enero. Como Ron se los había dicho "sólo un loco se casa en Enero?", y talvez ellos estaban locos, pero no le importaba, ni el lugar, ni la cantidad de invitados, lo único que quería era estar con ella, ser su esposo y que nadie pudiera separarlos nunca. Ron y Luna habían sido sus padrinos, ellos se habían casado unos meses antes que Harry y Hermione, pues Luna había quedado en cinta y querían hacerlo antes de que sus papás se dieran cuenta, pero la intención había sido que se casaran junto con Harry y Hermione, cosa que al final resultó mejor, pues el parto de Luna se había adelantado unos meses, dando como resultado a un sietemesino pelirrojo de enormes ojos azules. "no es tan malo... bueno, es un poco extraño" le había repetido Ron a Harry en incontables ocasiones. Flash Back – ya viste a mi hijo!? – le preguntó Ron con tono emocionado, acercándose a Harry y Hermione, que observaban los cuneros. – se parece bastante a ti – le dijo Harry asintiendo – bueno, eso fue lo que dijo Hermione – dijo mientras observaba a su esposa alejarse de ellos, con la intención de ir a ver a su amiga. – claro que se parece a mi! Es bastante guapo! – le decía sonriendo orgulloso, sin apartar la vista de su hijo, quien dormía plácidamente. – sí, sobretodo se parece en lo dormilón! – le dijo Harry riendo, haciendo que su amigo apartara la mirada de su hijo para darle un golpe en la cabeza – vamos, sólo bromeaba – se quejó aún sonriendo. – y qué se siente ser papá? – le preguntó Harry luego de varios minutos de silencio. – es extraño... – le dijo Ron con tono serio – al principio te da miedo... bastante miedo, digo, obsérvalo! – dijo volteando a ver a su hijo – a pesar de ser tan pequeño te da demasiado miedo saber que eres responsable de él... pero cuando lo tienes entre tus brazos te das cuenta de que nada puede estar mal, y sabes que darías la vida por él – Fin Flash Back Era una de las conversaciones que realmente lo habían sorprendido, generalmente Hermione era la seria del trío, la escrupulosa, y muchas veces él llegaba a ser así pero Ron, por lo general, era el divertido, el relajado y pocas eran las veces que hablaba tan seriamente de un tema, desde que había nacido su hijo. Flash Back – no sé a qué le tienes miedo – le dijo Ron con tono burlesco mientras caminaban por el callejón Diagon, llevando la carreola con el pequeño Ronald en ella. – tú me dijiste que daba miedo cuando lo veías nacer, a eso le temo! – se defendió Harry con gesto molesto – además, implica demasiadas cosas – dijo con tono serio, dando a entender que no quería hablar más del asunto. – ah claro! Son miles de desvelos... te desvelas hasta volverte loco – le dijo con tono temerario – pero cuando lo ves, te das cuenta que cada desvelo vale la pena, cuando te das cuenta que está creciendo saludable... y cuando lo ves sonreír, sabes que pasarías la noche en vela por él – Fin Flash Back   
  
Cuando supo la noticia de que voy a ser papá, ¡Caray! No sé si he de reír o llorar o aprender a cantar nanas al bebé.  
  
– vaya! Celebramos algo? – preguntó confundido al ver la elegante cena que estaba servida en la mesa, iluminando la casa con la tenue luz de las velas y su esposa con un vestido bastante elegante, que estaba seguro lo había usado en otra ocasión. – eso depende de cómo lo veas – le dijo Hermione sonriendo antes de recibirlo con un beso en los labios – cómo te fue en el trabajo? – le preguntó sonriendo mientras lo ayudaba a quitarse el abrigo, pues estaban a inicios de un frío invierno. – muy bien... tendré dos semanas de vacaciones y estaba pensado si nos íbamos a Suiza – le dijo sonriendo mientras se dirigían juntos al comedor. – mira! Ahí está nuestra razón para celebrar – le dijo sonriendo antes de darle otro beso, provocando una sonrisa de su esposo. – supongo que no me dirás la verdadera razón, no es así? – le preguntó sin dejar de sonreír mientras le servía un poco de vino, y Hermione negó. – no por el momento – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír mientras alzaba su copa. – muy bien... encontraré la manera de hacerte confesar – le dijo Harry aún sonriendo e imitando a su esposa al levantar su copa – por nosotros – le dijo acercándose a ella para besarla, antes de chocar sus copas y tomar un poco de ellas. – y qué te parece la idea? – le preguntó Harry sonriendo mientras comían – te gustaría irte dos semanas a Suiza? – Hermione asintió – me encantaría! – le dijo sonriendo antes de volverlo a besar, pasándole un brazo por el cuello mientras que, con su mano libre, acariciaba su mejilla. – muy bien, estás haciendo que mi curiosidad aumente – le dijo Harry frunciendo el entrecejo dirigiéndole una mirada acusadora – cuándo me dirás qué celebramos? – le preguntó mientras tomaba sus manos para hacerla levantarse. – no se te ocurre nada? – le preguntó Hermione sonriendo, mientras se dejaba abrazar por su marido. Harry lo meditó por varios segundos – te promovieron? – le preguntó con gesto dubitativo, pero Hermione negó – mmm... no es nuestro aniversario... ni tu cumpleaños... y menos el mío... – decía confundido – vamos, dime! – le pidió con gesto ansioso, pero Hermione negó – oh! Por qué no?! Tengo derecho a saber! – le exigió con tono desesperado. – ya te dije que no te diré por el momento... mejor dime qué hiciste hoy – le dijo sonriendo mientras le desabrochaba la túnica para abrazarlo, pasando sus brazos por su espalda, dentro de esta. – hoy... veamos... – le dijo como recordando todo lo que había hecho en su día – hoy me levanté y me encontré a la mujer más hermosa durmiendo a mi lado, la besé y me correspondió como sólo ella sabe hacerlo – le dijo antes de besarla, profundizando el beso mientras se agachaba un poco para ponerse a su altura, pero cortó súbitamente el beso, recibiendo una mirada confundida de Hermione – y justo cuando pensaba hacerle el amor me recordó que debía ir a trabajar – le dijo fingiendo gesto molesto – entonces no me quedó más que arreglarme e irme a trabajar, no sin antes despedirme de mi bella esposa – le dijo volviéndola a besar – mi trabajo fue muy aburrido, me la pasé en la oficina revisando papeles, lo único bueno fue cuando el Ministro me dijo que tenía dos semanas libres, y ahora que estoy en mi casa, lo único que quiero es estar con mi esposa, besarla y hacerle el amor hasta el amanecer – le dijo sonriendo mientras la guiaba a su habitación. – parece que tuviste un día tranquilo... – le dijo Hermione sonriendo mientras observaba a su esposo deshacerse de su túnica. – y que tal estuvo tu día? – le preguntó Harry mientras se hincaba frente a ella y comenzó a acariciar su cintura. – bueno, primero desperté de la mejor manera, recibiendo besos del hombre más maravilloso del mundo, pero desgraciadamente tenía que ir a trabajar, así que antes de que se intensificaran las cosas le recordé que debía ir a trabajar, así que eso hizo, se arregló y antes de irse me dio un beso haciéndome recordar cuanto me ama... – decía mientras recibía diferentes caricias de su marido – después de que se fue me di un rápido baño y me arreglé, pues tenía cita con el doctor, así que después de que me hicieron unos exámenes me esperé unas cuantas horas y me entregaron los resultados, después pasé al trabajo para informarle a mi jefe que necesitaba unas semanas de descanso y regresé a mi casa a prepararle una cena especial a mi marido, para después ver qué se le ocurría hacer – le dijo sonriendo con calma e intentó besar a Harry, pero se lo impidió. – espera, no me dijiste cuáles fueron los resultados... tienes algo? O por qué pediste unas semanas de descanso en el trabajo? – le preguntó preocupado, observándola detenidamente, como esperando ver algo en ella que le indicara si algo estaba mal. – yo estoy bien... los dos estamos bien – le dijo Hermione sonriendo, intentando volver a besarlo, pero Harry se lo volvió a impedir. – pero... pero... digo, yo no me hice ningunos exámenes, como saben que yo también estoy bien? – le preguntó confundido, recibiendo una sonrisa divertida de su esposa. – no hablo de ti – le dijo sonriendo mientras le hacía una caricia en la mejilla. – entonces?... no me vayas a salir con que me engañas! – dijo con tono molesto, frunciendo el entrecejo mientras se levantaba de golpe, provocando la risa de su esposa – no es gracioso, eh! – le dijo aún con el entrecejo fruncido. – cómo se te puede ocurrir eso! – le dijo Hermione, aún sonriendo, mientras hacía que Harry se sentara a su lado – te conozco desde los once años y no hay nada en ti que me haga desear estar con alguien más – le dijo con gesto risueño, pero con tono sincero, antes de darle un beso. – entonces de quién hablabas? – le preguntó Harry intentando relajar su entrecejo. – pues... bueno, quieres saber la razón de nuestra cena? – le preguntó sonriendo mientras se sentaba en sus piernas, posando sus rodillas sobre la cama, y Harry asintió sonriendo mientras la abrazaba por la cintura – bueno... hoy fui al doctor a hacerme diferentes análisis por que, recuerdas que estuve sintiéndome mal? – le preguntó con tono serio y Harry asintió – a pues mi mamá me hizo una cita con el doctor de la familia y me hicieron varios análisis y me los entregaron hoy mismo... – le dijo volviendo a sonreír. – y?... qué pasó? Tienes algo? – le preguntó preocupado. Hermione lo besó antes de contestar – sí tengo algo... y es lo que ocasiona mis mareos y dolores de cabeza – le dijo sonriendo, y recibió una mirada preocupada de su marido, apremiándola a que le dijera qué era lo que tenía – bueno, tiene que ver con los dos... – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír – Harry... vamos a tener un bebé! – le dijo bastante emocionada, lanzándose a su pecho abrazándolo. Harry correspondió al abrazo de su mujer bastante confundido, iba a ser papá?... cómo había sido eso? Ni siquiera lo habían planeado o siquiera mencionado. – Herm, estás segura?... digo, nos hemos cuidado, no? – decía nervioso, no se sentía preparado para ser papá. – sí, pero ya habíamos hablado de esto... – le decía separándose un poco de él – Harry, tenemos casi tres años de casados... aún somos jóvenes... es el momento perfecto para tener un hijo – dijo un poco preocupada por la reacción de su esposo – o es que no quieres tener un hijo conmigo? – le dijo con gesto dolido, intentando contener los deseos de llorar. – no, Herm, hermosa, no digas eso! – le dijo Harry haciéndole una caricia en el cabello e impidiéndole que se levantara – claro que quiero, creo que es lo único que podría hacer mi vida mejor de lo que es, es sólo que me da miedo... no me siento preparado... no sé lo que es ser padre, nunca tuve uno y temo fallarte... temo fallarle a nuestro hijo – le dijo con tono serio con la mirada gacha, recibiendo una caricia en la mejilla de parte de su esposa. – nadie nace sabiendo ser padre... – le dijo Hermione con tono serio, aún haciéndole una caricia en la mejilla – yo también tengo miedo, pero sólo necesito que estés a mi lado, necesito saber que cuento contigo y que deseas a este bebé tanto como yo – le dijo con mirada preocupada y Harry le sonrió. – claro que lo deseo! – le dijo abrazándola – sólo es un poco confuso, pero ten por seguro que quiero tener este bebé – le dijo antes de besarla acariciando su cintura y espalda mientras Hermione comenzaba a quitarle la corbata, para pasar a desabotonar su camisa – te amo... – le dijo Harry sonriendo mientras la intentaba acomodar en la cama, sosteniéndola con un brazo mientras que con su mano libre intentaba quitar la sobrecama, sin dejar de besarla, a pesar de la risa de su esposa. – podrías soltarme... sería más fácil – le dijo Hermione divertida, pero Harry negó. – luego huyes y tardo siglos en alcanzarte... – le decía haciendo diferentes gestos mientras peleaba con a sobrecama, sin dejar de sostener a Hermione. – no voy a huir... bueno, déjame quitarme las zapatillas – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír, pero Harry se volvió a negar. – no te preocupes por eso, yo te las quito – le dijo volviendo a sonreír mientras acomodaba a Hermione en la cama y, aprisionando sus caderas con sus rodillas, se cubrió con la sobrecama.  
  
– estás igual o peor que mi mamá – decía Hermione con tono divertido mientras se arreglaba para irse a trabajar. Tenía ya ocho meses de embarazo y Harry y su mamá le insistían que se quedara en su casa descansando. – el doctor te lo dijo, a partir de tu séptimo mes debías empezar a tomártelo todo con más calma... me voy a volver loco si me entero que estás dando a luz en tu trabajo – le dijo con tono serio, mientras la ayudaba a ponerse la túnica. – no voy a dar a luz en mi trabajo – le dijo sonriendo – vamos, necesito que me lleves... el doctor me prohibió manejar – – oh claro, no vas a manejar, pero sí a trabajar, verdad? – le preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa – no te voy a llevar, me quedaré contigo – le dijo mientras la hacía sentarse a su lado. – pero tienes que trabajar – le dijo Hermione intentando levantarse. – no es necesario, pudo reportarme enfermo o puedo reportarte enferma, Rod te adora y estoy seguro que me disculparía si falto por ti – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír, pero Hermione se negó. – no por mi culpa vas a faltar al trabajo – le dijo con el entrecejo fruncido, volviendo a intentar levantarse, pero Harry se lo volvió a impedir. – vamos, Herm, entiéndeme, no puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que estás en el trabajo y que en cualquier momento podrías comenzar a dar a luz... mejor te llevo a casa de tu mamá y me voy al trabajo, el hospital queda muy cerca de su casa, así que si el bebé empieza con que ya quiere salir, tu mamá te puede llevar y no habría problema... – le dijo con calma. – no vas a cambiar de parecer, verdad? – le preguntó Hermione con tono serio mientras se acariciaba su vientre y Harry negó – esta bien, vamos con mi ma... – decía con tono resignado, pero de repente se quedó como petrificada. – Hermy, qué pasa? – le preguntó Harry con tono preocupado – nena? – la llamó al ver que no reaccionaba. – Harry... rompí fuentes... la bebé ya va a nacer! – le decía con gesto preocupado, recibiendo como respuesta la mirada sorprendida de su esposo – vamos, Harry, tengo que ir al hospital! – lo apuró al ver que no se movía. – sí, sí... tienes razón... ehm... este... vamos, vamos... – decía nervioso mientras la ayudaba a levantarse – quieres que te cargue?... te duele mucho?... – decía nervioso mientras tomaba la maleta que Hermione había preparado desde hacía casi un mes. – no Harry, no necesito que me cargues... y sí duele, pero sólo un poco – decía mientras caminaba apoyándose en Harry y sin dejar de sostenerse el vientre.  
  
Para ser francos hoy puedo decir que me ha dado miedo un calcetín demasiado diminuto para que alguien calce así, que me horroriza una camisa de ratones con botones que creo que voy a ir a dar en menos tiempo que deprisa a la casa de la risa.  
  
– calma mi vida, todo va a salir bien – la apoyaba Harry mientras esperaban a que llegara el médico. Los dolores se habían intensificado cosa que indicaba que la bebé estaba apunto de nacer y el doctor no se aparecía por ningún lado. – ya no puedo... Harry... no puedo!! – se quejaba Hermione aferrándose a la mano de Harry y a un tubo que estaba al lado de su cama. Estaba bañada en sudor y lágrimas, y las contracciones eran cada vez más seguidas. – dónde está el maldito doctor?! – preguntó Harry desesperado, observando la puerta, que, una milésima de segundo después de que gritó, se abrió para dar paso al médico que atendería a Hermione – cielos... – susurró con tono apenado – mi vida, ya todo estará bien... el médico ya está aquí... – le decía al oído, acariciando su cabeza, sin soltar su mano. – cómo te sientes, Hermione? – le preguntó el doctor mientras la ayudaba a acomodar sus piernas sobre la cama. – pues... bien dentro de lo que cabe... – dijo con gesto agotado – pero al parecer esta niña ya quiere nacer – decía sonriendo débilmente, mientras se acariciaba el vientre. – pues creo que tendremos que esperar un poco más... te recomiendo que intentes relajarte por que estarás aquí un largo tiempo – le dijo mientras volvía a acomodar sus piernas en la cama. Hermione lo observó con los ojos desorbitados – aún falta más?! – preguntó asustada y el doctor asintió – pero si ya llevo aquí más de tres horas! – dijo mientras se enjugaba las mejillas. – lo sé... pero aún no es tiempo, si crees que el dolor es demasiado insoportable, podemos anestesiarte – – no... esta bien... gracias... – dijo Hermione intentando no pensar en lo que estaba pasando y el doctor salió de la habitación. – cómo te sientes, nena? – le preguntó Harry mientras acercaba una silla a la cama, sin soltar la mano de su esposa. – me sentiría mejor si ya la tuviera en mis brazos – dijo haciendo un gesto de dolor y Harry se acercó a ella bastante preocupado. – empiezan de nuevo? – le preguntó mientras le pasaba su pañuelo por la frente para secar su sudor, y Hermione asintió – quieres que le diga al doctor que te anestesien? – le preguntó preocupado, pero su esposa se negó. – es... sólo... sólo es un poco... – decía apretando con fuerza la mano de su esposo y la sábana de su cama. – respira, mi vida... vamos – le decía Harry sosteniendo su mano y secando su frente. – ya... ya pasó... – decía con la respiración pausada – has pensado... en el nombre... de nuestra hija?... – le preguntó con una sonrisa débil. Harry le sonrió – Ron me está volviendo loco con eso, no deja de llevarme nombres y libros con el significado de los nombres... – le dijo mientras le hacía diferentes caricias en el rostro y jugaba con su cabello. – y alguno te... auch... te ha gustado? – le preguntó haciendo otro gesto de dolor. – estás bien? – le preguntó preocupado y Hermione asintió – oh bien... bueno, me gustan los nombres de Hilary... Faith... Lindsie... Fergie... Halle... – le decía intentando distraerla. – y cuál te gusta más? – le preguntó Hermione aún sonriendo débilmente. – he estado pensando mucho en Halle... – le dijo sonriendo y, al ver que Hermione se intentaba acercar a él, se acercó a ella y la besó – te amo, hermosa – le dijo sonriendo. – y yo a ti... y a Halle... los amo – le dijo Hermione sonriendo débilmente. – entonces te gusta ese nombre? – le preguntó Harry sonriendo y Hermione asintió – pero me gustaría que tuviera dos nombres... – le dijo con calma y Hermione se mostró de acuerdo – sólo que el segundo lo tendrás que elegir tu – le dijo antes de volverla a besar. – nos dijo el doctor que esto iba para largo – les dijo Ron sonriendo mientras entraba a la habitación con su hijo en brazos, detrás de Luna. – espero que no dure tanto... es... – decía Hermione, pero se calló al sentir otra contracción, se aferró a la mano de Harry y al tubo de la cama. – respira, nena... respira – le decía Harry con tono preocupado – gracias... –le dijo a Luna cuando le acercó un vaso con hielos – ahora entiendo para que estaba ese frigorífico ahí – dijo sonriendo un poco apenado mientras le pasaba el hielo Hermione por los labios – te sientes mejor, mi vida? – le preguntó aún preocupado. Hermione asintió con gesto agotado y los músculos de su rostro se volvieron a tensar al volver a sentir las contracciones. – oye... Harry... no crees que están siendo demasiado seguidas? – le preguntó Luna con gesto preocupado al ver que Hermione volvía a tener contracciones. – creo que tu hija ya quiere nacer! – le dijo Ron sonriendo – iré por el doctor! – dijo con gesto emocionado antes de salir de la habitación, dejando a su hijo con Luna. – Ha-rry... – decía Hermione con tono entrecortado por el dolor, aferrándose con más fuerza a la mano de Harry y al barrote de la cama. – calma mi vida... en un momento llega el doctor – le decía intentando no fijarse demasiado en el dolor punzante que sentía en la mano que le sostenía Hermione, mientras secaba su frente. – cuanto tiempo tiene así? – preguntó el doctor en cuanto entró, seguido de Ron. – casi una hora... cada vez son más seguidas – le decía Harry con tono preocupado mientras el doctor revisaba a Hermione. – sí, ya está lista... esta niña se muere por venir a la tierra – les dijo sonriendo – calma, Hermione, todo estará bien... en un segundo vienen por ti, iré a preparar la sala de parto – le dijo el doctor con calma. – ya oíste, nena, en un minuto nacerá nuestra hija – le dijo Harry sonriendo y Hermione asintió intentando sonreír.  
  
– vamos, Hermione, un último intento! – la animaba el doctor. – nena, vamos... tú puedes! En unos segundos podrás tener a nuestra hija en brazos – le decía Harry sonriendo. Y luego de un último intento, antes de caer rendida pudo escuchar claramente el llanto de su hija, y, alzando un poco su cabeza, pudo ver cómo el doctor le entregaba una pequeña bebé a unas de las enfermeras y, sonriendo, se desplomó sobre la cama. – lo hiciste, mi vida, lo hiciste! – le decía Harry sonriendo antes de besarla. – señor Potter, necesitamos la ropita de su hija – le dijo una de las enfermeras mientas continuaban revisando a su hija. – la ropa! – dijo un poco preocupado, rascándose la nuca. – está en mi habitación... – le dijo Hermione con calma y Harry asintió. – cierto... no tarde mi vida... – le dijo volviéndola a besar y salió corriendo de la sala de parto hasta la habitación de Hermione – ropa de bebé... ropa de bebé... – decía revolviendo en la maleta que habían llevado, hasta que encontró unos diminutos trajecitos – cielos... – susurró consternado, pasándose una mano por la cabellera mientras se dejaba caer en una silla – oh Dios... oh Dios... – repetía mientras observaba unos pequeños zapatitos tejidos y un mameluco rosa diminuto – cómo... cómo voy a... – decía nervioso, temiendo de su hija, temiendo por su tamaño, no podía creer que alguien pudiera ser tan pequeña. – Harry?... Harry, qué pasa? Las enfermeras te están esperando, necesitan cambiarla – le dijo Ron haciéndolo salir de su estupor – estás bien? – le preguntó preocupado al ver su expresión, y Harry negó. – no puedo hacerme cargo de ella... no... soy demasiado torpe... le voy a hacer daño y no me lo perdonaría jamás! – decía preocupado, mientras aferraba, con fuerza, los zapatitos y el mameluco en sus manos. – no le harás daño! Vamos, Harry, eres mil veces más coordinado que yo – le dijo Ron sonriendo – anda, vamos con tu esposa y tu hija, creo que necesitas conocerla – le dijo haciéndolo salir de la habitación y se dirigieron a la sala de parto. – Harry!... mi vida, tienes que verla! Es hermosa! – le dijo Hermione, con lágrimas en las mejillas, en cuanto lo vio entrar a la sala. Harry se acercó a ellas y no pudo evitar quedarse sin aliento al ver a su hija. Era hermosa, no estaba exagerando por el hecho de que era si hija, simplemente, era hermosa. Era idéntica a su mamá, sabía que aún era muy pequeña para asegurar eso, pero estaba seguro que sería la viva imagen de su esposa. – es... hermosa! – dijo sonriendo, hincándose al lado de la camilla de su esposa mientras las observaba detenidamente – son hermosas! – le dijo a su esposa sin dejar de sonreír, acercándose un poco a ella sólo para besarla.  
  
– lista para regresar a casa? – le preguntó el doctor, que había llegado a llevarle una silla de ruedas para que pudiera salir Hermione del hospital. – ansiosa! – le dijo Hermione sonriendo, mientras terminaba de alimentar a su hija. – muchas gracias por todo, doctor! – le dijo Harry sonriendo, mientras ayudaba a Hermione a sentarse en la silla. – ha sido un enorme placer! – les dijo con tono amable mientras los acompañaba a la salida del hospital. – muchas gracias... – volvió a agradecer Hermione subiendo al coche con ayuda de Harry, aún cargando a su hija – por fin vamos a casa, Halle! – le dijo sonriendo a su hija mientras iban camino a su casa. – así es! No pensaba permitir que las tuvieran ahí por más tiempo! – dijo Harry con tono decidido. – espero que no te arrepientas de llevarnos a la casa – le dijo Hermione sonriendo, mientras recostaba la cabecita de su hija sobre su hombro – Halle se la pasa despierta casi toda la noche – le dijo a modo de advertencia. – ah, no importa, sólo le das de comer y ya! – le dijo Harry con tono resuelto, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de Hermione – ya pues, era broma, estaré despierto contigo toda la noche – le aseguró sonriéndole.  
  
– y esa cara? – le preguntó Ron sonriendo. Había pasado casi un mes y medio desde que Hermione y Halle habían regresado del hospital, y como había dicho Hermione, Halle se la pasaba casi toda la noche despierta, y no se la pasaba llorando, siempre y cuando viera que uno de sus papás estaba despierto junto con ella. – por más que intentamos que duerma en las noches, no podemos... – se quejó Harry con gesto cansado – hemos pensado en hacerla despertar en las mañanas, pero creo que no sería correcto... y, bueno, no me importaría tanto, pero Hermione está en eso que le llaman depresión posparto y se desespera con facilidad y comienza a llorar, y, por si fuera poco, Halle se pone a llorar con ella, creo que yo no tardo en ponerme a llorar junto con ellas! – dijo con gesto desquiciado. – desde cuando tomas café? – le preguntó Ron al ver el termo que tenía Harry sobre su escritorio, junto a una taza llena de un café humeante. – desde hace tres semanas... o sea, una semana después de que llegó Halle... – dijo quitándose los lentes para tallarse los ojos – al principio era divertido, la acostaba sobre mi pecho y podía pasar toda la noche observándola, y no es que haya dejado de gustarme hacerlo, al contrario, adoro a mi hija y me encanta observarla por horas, pero comenzó a hacerme falta el sueño... – dijo antes de darle un largo sorbo a su taza. – tómate las cosas con calma, Harry... sólo es cosa de tiempo, Halle aún está pequeña, cuando menos te lo esperes la vas a querer tener de nuevo despierta en tu pecho, y ella no va a querer hacer nada más que dormir – le dijo Ron sonriendo. – pues sólo espero que Hermione pueda descansar pronto, no ha descansado nada desde que regresaron a la casa – le dijo antes de volver a tomar de su taza – André era así? – le preguntó con gesto preocupado, pero Ron negó. – se la pasaba durmiendo todo el tiempo, Luna lo tenía que despertar para darle de comer y siempre que terminaba estaba más dormido que nada... pero pasó el tiempo y ahora no para, se la pasa brincando en nuestra cama, pasamos un buen tiempo sin estar a solas, pero cuando estaba apunto de volverme loco mi mamá se ofreció a cuidarlo un fin de semana... creo que fue el mejor fin de semana de mi vida – dijo Ron sonriendo ampliamente y provocando la risa de su amigo.  
  
Que no sé resistir la curiosidad de mirar sueños lejanos, que te tomen de la mano, que confíen en ti y que digan papá.  
  
El tiempo había pasado bastante rápido para Harry, su hija estaba apunto de cumplir los ocho meses y los traía como locos pues comenzaba a dar sus primeros pasos y no podían quitarle la vista de encima ni un minuto, pues la única vez que lo había hecho, su hija se había ganado un raspón en la frente y él un regaño de su esposa. – cómo te fue en el trabajo, amor? – le preguntó Hermione al verlo entrar y se acercó a él, con su hija en brazos, para saludarlo. – un poco cansado, Rod no dejaba de enviarme expedientes para revisarlos y asegurarle que estaban bien... – dijo Harry con tono aburrido antes de recibir un beso de su esposa y un golpe, en la cara, de su hija – ay sí! Mi mami, mi mami! – decía haciéndole caras a su hija – pues quiero que sepas que ella es mi esposa, eh! – le dijo mientras abrazaba a Hermione por la cintura, recibiendo otro golpe de su hija – oye, ya no me gustó! – le dijo frunciendo el entrecejo, lo que hizo que su hija comenzara a reír – ah! Con que esas tenemos! Te burlas de tu papá! – le decía frunciendo el entrecejo antes de tomarla en brazos y elevarla un poco, haciéndola reír, mientras que su esposa los observaba sonriendo – ay que bella niña! – le decía haciéndole pucheritos antes de besarla en la mejilla y su hija llevó sus manitas al rostro de su papá para comenzar a estrujarlo y meter sus deditos a su boca para comenzar a estirar su labio inferior – quiero que sepas que eso duele, eh! – le dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba su manita antes de besársela. – vamos Harry, o se enfriará la comida – le dijo Hermione aún sonriendo mientras hacía caminar a su marido delante de ella y caminó con él abrazándolo por la cintura, ocultando su rostro en la espalda de su marido. Harry no podía hacer más que sonreír, no podía quejarse de nada, su vida era perfecta. Talvez su infancia y adolescencia no fueron de lo mejor, pero desde que comenzó su relación con Hermione las cosas habían cambiado, se dio cuenta que ya no tenía todo el peso de lo que pasaba sobre sus hombros, desde su sexto curso de dio cuenta que contaba incondicionalmente con ella, aunque sabía que siempre había sido así era diferente contar con ella como pareja, le tenía más confianza, y se dio cuenta que no estaría solo de nuevo, no si estaba junto a ella. Y ahora, para hacer su vida aún mejor, había llegado su hija, al principio había estado bastante nervioso y estuvo nervioso a lo largo del embarazo de Hermione, hasta que tuvo a su hija en brazos. Desde ese momento se dio cuenta que todo cambiaría y no había nada mejor que ese cambio, y, también a partir de ese momento, no pudo dejar de pensar en un futuro, en cómo sería su vida desde ese momento en adelante, con Hermione y su hija. – no te ha dado mucha lata esta niña hermosa? – le preguntó Harry a su esposa mientras le servía su comida y la abrazó por la cintura con un brazo, pues con el otro aún cargaba a su hija, y Hermione negó. – se ha portado muy bien, pareciera que le gusta estar en mi trabajo, no deja de observar todo lo que pasa, deberías ver cómo se ríe cuando llegan ministros o representantes extranjeros – le dijo sonriendo mientras Harry la hacía sentarse en su pierna – me temo que esta niña nos va a dar muchos problemas cuando entre a Hogwarts – dijo sin dejar de sonreír, observando a su hija chuparse sus dedos medio y anular mientras jugaba interesada con la corbata de su papá. – no creo que haga algo que nosotros no hayamos hecho – le dijo Harry sonriendo con tranquilidad. – eso es lo que me preocupa – dijo Hermione con tono serio – nosotros no fuimos los mejores alumnos e hicimos muchas cosas que si ella hace las pueden meter en problemas – dijo con gesto preocupado mientras le pasaba el brazo, a su esposo, por los hombros. – no lo creo, mi hija va a ser muy inteligente, como su madre! – dijo Harry con tono orgulloso. – oh claro, yo no dudo que mi hija sea muy inteligente, pero si se parece a mi y tiene amigos como los míos, se meterá en problemas – le dijo con tono serio antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y tomar a su hija en brazos para sentarla en su sillita. – pa-pá – se escuchó una vocecita algo forzada, haciendo que el matrimonio volteara a ver, sorprendidos, a su hija mientras esta estiraba sus bracitos hacia su papá, como pidiendo que la volviera a cargar. – oh, cielos... – – nena, hablaste!! – dijeron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo. Hermione emocionada comenzó a hablar con su hija con la intención de que dijera algo más, mientras Harry sentía una enorme opresión en el pecho, estaba completamente sorprendido, jamás se imagino escuchar hablar tan pronto a su hija. Era cierto, tenía varios meses balbuceando cosas sin sentido, pero de ahí a que hablara, él esperaba que lo hiciera más adelante, pero se había dado cuenta que tenía bastante razón al decir que su hija se parecía bastante a su esposa, y no le quedaba la menor duda que sería tan inteligente como ella. Pero aparte de la sorpresa también estaba un sentimiento de añoranza, sabía que su hija apenas tenía siete meses, pero ese gran paso que había dado al comenzar a hablar le había hecho darse cuenta de que el tiempo iba a pasar más rápido de lo que pensaba y que cuando menos se lo imaginara su hija iba a dejar de ser una bebé para comenzar a ser una niña independiente que no necesitaba de sus papás las 24 horas del día, y temió por ese momento, temió que pronto dejaría de pedirle con graciosos gestos que la cargara y que dejaría de ser su papá para pasar a ser 'el señor que no me deja tener novio'. – vamos, Harry, estás exagerando! – le aseguró Hermione cuando Harry le contó acerca de sus temores – Halle no te va a odiar, eres un papá maravilloso! – le dijo sonriendo mientras se preparaban para dormir – Halle te adora y estoy segura de que cuando esté más grande te reconocerá como su héroe ante sus amigas – le dijo antes de darle un beso en los labios y recostarse en su pecho mientras Harry la abrazaba por la espalda. – pero pronto comenzará a creer y se hará una niña independiente que no quiere saber nada de su padre celoso! – dijo con gesto preocupado mientras Hermione le hacía caricias en su pecho desnudo. – no digas tonterías, Halle no te va a odiar por ser celoso... que no recuerdas cómo era mi papá?... simplemente me prohibía salir contigo en los veranos y muchas veces cortó nuestras llamadas, pero nunca llegué a odiarlo, ni a dejar de querer saber de él – le dijo con calma, mientras Harry unía su cabeza a la de ella. – crees que me tenga confianza? – le preguntó Harry preocupado, luego de varios minutos de silencio en los que sólo permanecían abrazados. Hermione levantó la mirada y le sonrió – no sé por qué estás tan preocupado, Halle te quiere mucho, no deja que ningún otro hombre la toque más que tú, ni siquiera mi papá la puede cargar... sólo a ti te tiene confianza, mi vida – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír antes de darle un beso en los labios – te amo – le dijo acostándose sobre él. – y yo a ti... – le dijo Harry acariciando su espalda mientras su esposa comenzaba a darle cortos besos tiernos en el pecho y después, simplemente, lo abrazó recostando su cabeza en su pecho.  
  
– llama a tu mamá, dile que se apure – le decía Harry, sonriendo, a su hija quien estaba sentada en el piso jugando con unos muñecos de peluche y al escuchar que su papá le hablaba lo volteó a ver y le sonrió haciendo ruiditos con su lengua – oh, que sexy eres! – le dijo sonriendo – Hermione! Vamos, tus papás nos han de estar esperando! – la llamó desde la sala. Ese día habían quedado en ir a comer con los Weasley a la madriguera, pero antes de ir con ellos pasarían por los papás de Hermione. – ya, ya... no encontraba mi impermeable... – dijo Hermione sonriendo mientras entraba a la sala – sólo espero que no esté lloviendo por allá – dijo hincándose en el piso para cargar a su hija – quieres ver al tío Ron? – le preguntó sonriendo mientras recogía unos cuantos juguetes con ayuda de Harry. – el tío Ron tiene una noticia que darnos – dijo Harry sonriendo mientras ayudaba a su esposa a ponerse en pie, y recibió una mirada confundida de Hermione, que intentaba impedir que Halle siguiera chupándose los dedos – bueno, más bien los tíos Ron y Luna... – dijo sin dejar de sonreír mientras salía de la sala con la pañalera, su impermeable y el paraguas en mano, y Hermione lo siguió con una mirada confundida – vamos, ponte tu abrigo o se hará tarde... echa eso aquí – dijo mientras abría la pañalera para que Hermione metiera ahí los juguetes de Halle, y así lo hizo y después se puso su abrigo impermeable, cubriendo a su hija con el mismo, para después caminar a pasos rápidos hacia el coche con Harry detrás de ellas cubriéndolas con el paraguas. – me dirás qué es lo que tienen que decirnos Ron y Luna? – le preguntó Hermione con curiosidad, pero Harry negó – vamos, dime!! – le pedía con gesto ansioso – bueno, creo saber qué es, pero quiero estar segura – le dijo sonriendo, pero Harry permaneció callado – van a tener otro hijo, verdad?! – le preguntó sonriendo emocionada y Harry le dirigió una sonrisa que le indicó que sus sospechas eran ciertas. – está bastante lejos la casa de tu amigo, no hija? – dijo el señor Granger luego de casi una hora de camino. – sí, papá... – dijo con gesto cansado mientras se acomodaba a su hija en el pecho, pues estaba más que dormida, y ella estaba apunto de quedarse dormida también. – la niña todavía se chupa los dedos? – le preguntó su mamá con gesto crítico. – sí mamá, apenas tiene 8 meses, no me va a entender si le digo que no lo haga... – le dijo con gesto molesto. Siempre era igual, los papás de Hermione intentaban decirle cómo criar a su hija y Hermione terminaba sin hablarles en toda la reunión. – que casa tan más rara! – dijo la mamá de Hermione, mientras bajaban del coche, al ver la madriguera. – es la mejor casa que he conocido! – dijo Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido – vamos, mi vida, nos han de estar esperando – dijo mientras tomaba a Harry del brazo y lo guiaba a la casa. – hola! Pasen, teníamos un buen rato esperándolos – los saludó Luna – señores Granger, muchos gusto, Luna Lovegood – dijo sonriéndoles con gesto amable. – mucho gusto! – dijo el papá de Hermione mientras le tendía la mano a la joven rubia. Harry y Hermione entraron, o más bien Hermione arrastró a Harry hasta la sala, donde se encontraron con toda la familia Weasley, o por lo menos con los que aún vivían en Londres, pues los Gemelos habían llevado su franquicia a Francia, de dónde les era más fácil exportar sus productos a América. Charlie seguía en Rumania y Bill en Egipto. Ginny se había casado con un sanador del Hospital San Mungo y vivía cerca de la madriguera. Hermione no tardó en contarle a todos que su hija ya sabía más de 10 palabras, aunque admitía que era bastante difícil hacerla hablar y si lo hacía generalmente era cuando estaban solos en casa. – me han dicho que ha estado lloviendo mucho en Londres – comentaba Molly con la mamá de Hermione, mientras ella y Harry platicaban con Luna y Ron. – ya le estás dando papillas? – le preguntó Luna mientras cargaba a Halle, quien se retorcía en brazos de su tía Luna, pues más que querer estar en brazos de alguien quería seguir intentando caminar – muy bien, ya te dejo... – le dijo mientras la dejaba parada frente a sus piernas, para que se sostuviera en ellas, pero lo primero que hizo Halle al tocar el pasto con sus pies fue buscar a su papá con la vista. – pa-pi! – dijo con su delgada vocecita, sonriendo antes de dar dos dificultosos pasos, hacia su papá, sacando la lengua, como si eso la ayudara a mantener el equilibrio, y cuando estuvo frente a su papá agarró su mano que tenía apoyada en su pierna – papi! – repitió con más claridad mientras volteaba a ver a su papá sin dejar de sonreír. Harry la observó sintiendo una opresión en el pecho, era muy diferente a como se había sentido la primera vez que la escucharon hablar, ahora se sentía orgulloso, estaba seguro que Halle no lo odiaría, siempre lo querría y confiaría en él como su padre y su amigo. 


End file.
